


Solidarity

by Gilbec7796



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alone, Anxiety, Deep thought, Emotions, F/M, something i needed to get off my chest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilbec7796/pseuds/Gilbec7796
Summary: Even the strong can break.





	Solidarity

Her eyes prickled with tears unshed; by pure will power alone she held them back.  She was called many things during her life, proud, loud, vulgar, genius, philanthropist, hot headed, sexy, but mentally unstable? Never. She always prided herself on being strong and independent.  Bulma Briefs could rely on herself.  But now, she wasn’t so sure. 

 

Going out of her way to help others, asking nothing for return, being friendly to those who needed it, _not that it ever mattered, they wouldn’t volunteer to help me as it was._ Scoffing as the drink she held in her hand swirled, red liquid sloshing around the edges of the long stem wine glass, her evening friend.  Pausing a moment as she glanced around the room, blue curtains that had just been installed, a new crisp white quilt adorning the over-sized mattress as the tufted headboard laid as a frame for the onslaught of pillows rising up. Slumping her shoulders as she turned once more, heading to the redecorated master bathroom shedding the silken garments, almost like they were a tribute for the unseen circumstances that covered her mind at the moment.

 

Bulma Briefs at that moment had never felt more alone.  Never felt like she was so misunderstood, or that she just needed…help.

 

Pondering back over the last few weeks, as she moved to sit the glass down at the edge of the tub, gentle hands turning the handles enough for the warm water to spew out, glistening eyes regarding the flow of the water as she added a cap full of her favorite bubble bath. _I just…I want…No…I need…_ , shaking her head as her wild blue curls flung around her face, tears finally streaming down her face as she looked back to the last time she saw him before he departed clueless to how she was feeling inside being left alone once again.  

 

Trunks had left to see Goten before heading off with Gohan on some trip, Vegeta now gone to who knows where.  _Probably with Whis and Goku, be months again before I see him again._ Dipping her blue painted toes in the water as she slowly submerged herself, mind reeling in broken pieces as she slumped back, head resting against the newly added white subway tile, “Dim lights level 3,” her voice broken and horse as she slowly descended into darkness.  Swishing the water and bubbles around as she just wanted to scream.

 

She was alone once again, and she wasn’t sure how to bring herself out of it once again.  She was to prideful to ask for help once more, too cautious to ask really.  Once before asking for help she ended up on the news, causing her to panic and not talking to anyone for months.  Ironically she was just a teenager, but past the rules of privacy for a minor. But she managed then, bringing herself out of that bought of depression and anxiety. Now she wasn’t entirely sure that she could.  She’d been alone this time for months, almost what felt like a full year by that point as even her son didn’t want to stay home that much, going to and fro with Goten, or her parents on cruises and trips to other places.

 

Slumping down as the water peaked over her chest, dipping her chin down as she raised her foot up to shut the handle off before the water could overflow, just sitting in the water as tears streamed down her face.  Not being able to hold back anymore she just cried, unsure of where her salty tears began and where the bath water began, infinite answers to that question as she just sobbed.  Body shuddering as her eyes closed tight, the lavender bath doing little at that moment, bubbles swarming her skin in tiny hugs as she just…let go. 

 

Knowing what she was getting into when she begun this relationship with him so many years ago, even after Buu she knew.  And now given the chance, she wondered if he would choose training over her?

 

“Why wouldn’t he….I’m just getting older,” she spoke crackling against the water as she stilled, silence engulfing her as she ducked under, drenching her blue hair as she wished to be free of this pain.  Heart clenching when she raised up, grabbing for a towel to her right as she wiped it against her eyes before laying her head back once more, ‘ _I can’t…nothing I’m doing lately seems to work, I’m falling behind at work, my son would rather be away from home with others, and Vegeta would rather train under Whis than be home training. Maybe it be better without me here._ ’ Her thoughts broken once more as a deep shudder ran through her body, tears forming once again as she took a drink of wine, contemplating maybe if something were to happen she wouldn’t care or fight but just let it happen.

 

“Maybe…I’m to blame with why no one wants to be around me.  No one wants to hang out, or even talk over the phone.  Maybe it’s not the excuses they say in truth, maybe it’s because of me, that they rather lie to me than actually say they don’t want to be near me. Even Vegeta would rather be somewhere else; maybe it would be better without me.” Nodding her head as she turned to her side, the faded candle to her left flickering as it neared its peak, for one happy thought she nodded thanking herself for putting in automatic lights for the candles around her. 

 

Sighing once more before turning to look up at the skylight above her, the stars shining bright as she cried once more, water becoming frigid around her as she just floated, weightlessly against the deceased bubbles she clung on to the last bit of preservation she had before dipping under once more, the cool water engulfing her as she held her breath, hoping to end her suffering but couldn’t. 

 

Raising herself up she sucked in the scented air around her, shivering now as she brought her knees to her chest, fingers gliding over a control panel as she tapped a button to warm the water back up once more, she wasn’t ready to face everything yet.  As she brought her hand back to her she noticed her skin prickling at the sudden influx of temperature, sniffling as she pressed her pale cheek against her soft knee.  Eyes closing once more as she realized without a shadow of doubt in that moment, she needed help and love. More than anyone around her would understand. 

 

She hated asking for help, she was prideful in a way that she knew she could handle these situations, but alas, she knew then that she needed help, and she needed to talk to someone.  Even if it wasn’t Vegeta at that moment she just needed someone unbiased towards her to tell her it is okay to feel this way, that it will be okay.

 

That this is only a percentage of your life and a grain of sand against the shore.  That this too shall pass like everything before in due time.  No one ever told her it would be easy, and she knew that.  But she knew as she glanced over to the marble top vanity, that she took in the sight of flowers, not just any but her favorite flowers, simple white daisies that were not there before she started this bath an hour ago. 

 

A small smile creeping to her face as she finally seen it, the small crest tied around the simple vase, the crest Vegeta always told her about when they laid in bed tangled within each other, breathing once more as she braced her arms on either side of the tub, raising up as she let all of the water drip from her body, her mind finally clearing as the water took the memories and feelings away, flushed down the drain as she stepped out onto the heated flooring.  Her movements small as she reached out, thumbing the blank card as she smiled, other hand wrapping a towel around her as she startled as the door slide open, revealing her friend and lover. 

 

“Tch, if I knew you’d ge-“His words died on his tongue as he took her in, never realizing that he seen her look so defeated against the universe.  His lips shutting as he walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her as he held her, arms around back as he rubbed circles against the overly fluffy towel, bringing her into him even more as he laid his face against her wet hair, breathing in the scent before tilting ever so slightly.  He hadn’t meant to be gone this long from her, but when he finally felt her breakdown he stopped, he hadn’t felt that and grew worried, practically jumping Kakarot to IT to Capsule Corp. 

 

His face tilted down once more as he brought a hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him with redden puffy eyes, her lips parted as she could only stare at him, the surprised look on her face as he smiled, a genuine smile at her only reserved for her, “Bulma…I….” He couldn’t…but he could.  He needed to find the words, “I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to post this, for me. I just got slammed with feeling like I was worthless, inadiqute, and alone. 
> 
> Sometimes even the strong break, and the kind falter. I have. I was triggered into a emotional down pour that not many knew about. And I wrote this under the encouragement of a dear friend. And I can't thank her enough for it. <3
> 
> Just know its okay to have moments like this, and that it is just a small grain of sand in a land of millions.
> 
> And you are worth it


End file.
